Ingenius Plans
by jimmyneutronscindy
Summary: Takes place in the 8th grade. Cindy likes Nick, but Jimmy likes Cindy... So... what ingenius plans will Jimmy friends help him cook up to win Cindy's affections? I guess you have to read this to find out! Please R&R! It helps to boost my confidence!
1. Ch. 1

Ingenius Plans  
  
Cindy/Jimmy  
  
No... I don't own Jimmy Neutron... But I DO own this fic idea!!! Besides... I still have only $0.02!!! So sue me!  
  
"Oh, Nick. You're so funny!" Cindy said, unrelentlessly flirting with Nick. The kids were now in the 8th grade and Cindy still seemed to like Nick, even after everything that had happened. Jimmy just didn't get it. 'What does stupid 'ol Nick have that I don't? I mean, he even screams like a girl.' Jimmy thought. "Hey Neutron!" Nick said, snapping Jimmy violently out of his thoughts, causing him to jump and gasp. Nick and Cindy and other followers of the "popular" crowd all walked over to the table where Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were eating their lunch. "Yes Nick. What do you want now? Do you want me to do your homework for you?" Jimmy said, tauntingly. He snickered until Nick picked him up by his collar. Jimmy grimaced. He was still shorter than Nick and definetly not as strong. "Actually, you know what? That sounds sorta good. You can do my homework for a week unless you want to be pounded into the ground. That includes the project that was assigned a couple of months ago that's due this week as well. Got it? You can also give me your sandwich, Neutron." Nick said. Dropping Jimmy on the ground and picking up his sandwich and walking away with Cindy and the others following behind. 'Great, now I have to do all of his stupid homework. How could any girl like a guy who pushes others around?! I mean, at least I have brains. I may not be cool, or be tall, or even have any physical strenght, but dog- gonnit, I have a mechanical dog, a cool hairdo, if I do say so myself, and I can do just about anything for a girl. I just want her to like me...' Jimmy thought... or so he thought. "Who do you like Jimmy?" Carl asked. "Yeah Jimmy. Ultralord and I wanna know!" Sheen said. Yes, he still carried around his action figures (but hey, that's Sheen for ya). "Um, noone." Jimmy said quickly. "Oh come on, Jimmy. You can tell us. We wont tell. Promise. Right Sheen?" Carl said. "Yeah! Right! Right!" Sheen said, whoosing his new Ultralord figurine around. "Uh... you really promise?" Jimmy said, unsure. They nodded. Jimmy sighed. "Okay... um... I like... I like... I like..." "Jimmy! Just get on with it already!" Sheen said, impatiently. "Okay! Okay! I like Cindy alright?!" Jimmy said. Both of them were silent until... "YOU LIKE CINDY?!!!" They both yelled and laughed! They were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground and banging their fists on the table. "Guys! You said you wouldn't tell!!! Now the whole school'll know!!!" Jimmy said, nervous and frantic. "Sorry Jimmy." Carl said, trying to regain his composture. He picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. "But, it's just that... well,.. Cindy hates you. She picks on you all the time! How could you like her?!" "Yeah! She's just like Nick. All the popular kids pick on us! It's like some teen movie or something." Sheen said. "Well... I know, but... I can't help it. I guess she was nice to me a couple times and I liked that... and I know I shouldn't like her when she's mean... but... I don't know... I guess I like having her pick on me. I don't think she always means it." Jimmy said, looking at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Okay... we'll show her you're not a loser. Okay, Jimmy?" Carl said. "Really?! How?!" Jimmy said, perking up. "You'll see... You'll see..." Carl said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
How was it... Yeah, I hate cliffhangers too... But being evil is just so much fun... HA HA HA!!! Please R&R!!! 


	2. Ch. 2

Ingenius Plans Ch. 2 -- Cool Kid on the Block  
  
Still don't own it... SIGH... my life is therefore incomplete  
  
******** Jimmy's House ********  
  
"So... Basically what you're saying is... is I have to become 'cool?'" Jimmy asked skeptically. "Um... Yep." Carl said. Carl pulled out an expensive pair of guys' baggy pants and a few different shirts for Jimmy to try on. "Um Carl? Where exactly did you get all this stuff?" Jimmy asked. How the heck did Carl get all this stuff? "Uh... My mom bought it." Carl said. "Well... Why haven't you worn it?" Jimmy asked. This stuff was cool... really cool... "I don't like it." Carl said, casually. "But... why? I mean, it's really cool. If you wore stuff like this, you'd probably be comnsidered cool." Jimmy said, astounded. "Jimmy... it's what's inside that counts. I don't want to be cool because of clothes... I want to be cool because of being me." Carl said. Since when had Carl become the "I don't want to be cool" type? "Oh." Jimmy said lowly. Then he thought. "Well... wait a minute! Why is this a good plan to get Cindy to like me. You just said it's inside that counts!" "Well... Cindy, like most girls at her age, probably base good boyfriend material on looks first, then what's inside comes after... usually when two people are going out. So, we get you guys to go out... then she falls for you. See?" Carl asked. Jimmy just nodded. "You know Carl... I think you may just be a genius." Jimmy said and smiled.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Um... How was it so far? Please give me some ideas! I'll give you a cookie! The kind of cookie you can't see and you can't eat and isn't real. That kind of cookie. And that cookie also comes with lots of credit given in the chapter which your idea is placed in! Unedible cookies and credit!!! What more could you ask for? 


	3. Ch. 3

Here'a the invisible/inedible cookie you deserve CindyVortex!!! And here's a half of an inedible cookie to everyone who reviewed!!! K, I coud still use some more ingenius plans because I want Jimmy to fail miserably (or so he thinks) each time to tries to gain Cindy's attention1 Evil, I know... Poor Jimmy! I'm makin him feel bad. Don't worry though. All will be well by the end of the story!!! K... I still don't own Jimmy Neutron... Oh well... Now on with the show!  
  
*** Next Day at School ***  
  
"Hey... look at Neutron! He actually looks... cool!" Libby told Cindy as all the kids gasped. Cindy looked up from her homework, already done, of course and nearly fainted when she saw Jimmy. What was that boy wearing?! What happened to Jimmy?! Why does he look so cute?!  
  
"Cindy?! Cindy!" Libby yelled, snapping Cindy out of her reverie. Cindy jumped and screamed. Now all eyes were focused on her. She looked around and her eyes landed on Jimmy who was smiling at her. Her cheeks turned pink and she scowled at him. Dumb big-brain! Why does he always do that?! What's his problem? He couldn't like her... could he? Nah! That's impossible! She glanced back at him and his eyes were downcast... and almost... sad. She saw him glance back quickly one more time before she looked away. As if her her life needed to be more complicated... like she needed the boy genius to have a crush on her... But... it was impossible... right?  
  
*** Carl's House ***  
  
"It didn't work Carl!!! She gave me this mean look and looked away! Now what can I do?" Jimmy asked, his attitude worse than at school.  
  
"Jimmy... I think you are doubting me. You really think I'd only have one idea? No way! I'm smarter than you think Jimmy! She'll like you... don't you worry!" Carl said reassuringly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*Throws cookies at all the readers* *A few get hit on the head* Sorry! Don't hurt me! *Ducks as cookies are thrown back at her head* AHH!!! *Runs away screaming: "How was it? Please review! I really didn't mean to hurt your heads with my fic and cookies!"* 


End file.
